The Companion that Never Was
by Iceprincess951753
Summary: This is the story of a girl who met the Doctor, of course. And you know how he always comes back for them and they become a Companion? Well, this is the one time he doesn't come back. (Set right after he meets Amy)
1. Prologue

Prologue: One may Tolerate a World of Demons for the Sake of an Angel

"You never came back!"

I imagined that would be what I would scream at him, tears flowing freely down my cheeks, after keeping them hidden away for so long. But the fact was, I'd realized, he was never coming back. I'd waited, sometimes patiently, others cursing his name, or what he had given me as his name, but he had not kept his promise. I never saw him again, not once, in 50 years.

I told myself I had to terms with this fact, that I had accepted it. I hadn't. I was still half expecting to hear the oh so familiar whirring noise, despite only having heard it once, and for him to come gallivanting in and whisk me away on another adventure. I sighed, it just wasn't meant to be, I suppose; didn't stop the feelings of hurt, anger, and abandonment though.

AS I sat in my wooden rocker, staring out my window, I thought back to my first run-in with the Doctor, as I often did, wishing for the upteenth time that I could relive it, just once. I didn't even care if I had to relive all the bad moments- the grief and pain- as well. I just wanted to see him again...

* * *

><p>Sorry it was so short, but I felt that this sufficed to let you know what was going on. I hope you will stick it out with me, as I'm not known to be the writer that posts very quickly. I have high hopes for this story though. Let me know what you guys thought, please. I love feedback. Any criticism, as long as it's constructive, would be very much appreciated.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Doctor Who?

Chapter One: Doctor Who?

"Just get out!" I screeched, reaching for the nearest throw-able object to hurl at his head. I couldn't believe he had the audacity to come back here after... what he did to me. After what I walked in on-_ in our bed._

"Babe, please. It wasn't what it looked like." He was backing away, arms raised to protect himself from my projectile.

"The Hell! I'm not blind, I know what I saw! And I never want to see your face again! GET! OUT!" The neighbors weren't going to be happy with me, or they would pity me. I didn't care, I just wanted him out.

He was still standing there, so I threw the figurine of a chihuahua he had bought me. He bolted out the door, slamming it behind him, just as the dog smashed against the door. I quickly locked it and sank down to the floor, ignoring the glass poking my skin, and put my face and in my hands. I let the tears that had been threatening to fall do just that.

What had I done to deserve this? Why, no matter who I was with, was I never good enough? There was always someone else; someone prettier, someone smarter, someone- I jumped when my cell phone started to ring. I checked the caller ID. Not him, good. I sniffed a couple of times, trying, futilely, to make it sound like I hadn't been just bawling my eyes out, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Naomi, what's wrong?" I heard my best friend's concerned voice on the other end.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." It did, but I didn't want to burden her with it. I never told anyone when anything was wrong, that was just who I was. I would probably fake being happy until the day I died. "Did you need something? Do you need me to come in?"

"I did, but if you're not feeling up to it, I completely understand."

Jacquelyn Smith was my best friend, but she was also my boss. She inherited a diner from her grandmother two years ago and had hired me. "No, it's fine, I'll be there in thirty." I hung up before she could protest. She meant well, but if I didn't do something to take my mind off things, I would most likely do something I would regret.

I got up, still sniffling, and went to get ready. On my way down the tiny hallway to my bedroom, I took down anything that had to do with him. I ended up with two lonely pictures hanging on my wall. The first, a family portrait of my mother and my sister and I as teenagers. That's all we'd ever been, just us three. Father left us when Lindsey, my sister, was born. I was my mother's second husbands child- he left too._ Maybe it runs in the family._

The second was Jacquelyn and I at Disney World on our Senior Trip, arms around each other and tongues out. I would never forget that trip, it had been amazing, magical even. I felt like a kid again- truly happy for a brief time in my life. I ran my fingers over the frame; how I missed this.

I pushed my thoughts out of my head and proceeded to get ready for work. I checked my appearance one last time in the hall mirror before leaving. Tied up blue black hair, check. Red button up polo, check Black thigh length skirt, check. Black high heels, check, unfortunately. I grimaced. This outfit clashed with my hair so horribly, but I loved my hair, so I dealt with it.

As I stared in the mirror, taking in my reflection, my brown eyes glazed over and I found myself remembering what I had seen three nights ago. I had been coming home, exhausted from pulling a double shift at the diner. I had been so ready to fall into bed with him and sleep the night, and the next day, away. I was completely shell shocked to find him and one of my co-workers having sex in our bed. I dropped my can of Dr. Pepper, the brown soda going everywhere, and ran. I would assume one would think I ran to a friends house like a normal person would, but I didn't. I never wanted anyone to see my cry, never wanted to burden them with my problems. It's like that picture I saw on the internet- "never tell anyone your problems. 80% don't care and the other 20% are glad you have them." So I ran to the one place I had always been undisturbed as a child when I had a problem, the park. I sat on the swing and let all my emotions out, all the grief, all the heartache, the rage, and stayed there, crying, until daylight.

I shook my head, dispelling the memory, and fixed my eyes on my reflection. Great, now I look like a racoon. I had been crying without even realizing it, and my mascara had run all over my face. After cleaning myself up, I left my apartment, opting not to put anymore on. I would just end up crying again before the day was over.

I parked my baby blue beetle in my spot and headed inside the stereotypical looking diner. Jack had kept everything just like her grandmother had left it- the classic diner style. The wrap around bar lined with red cushioned stools, attaching to the wall on both ends of it, just in front of the kitchen. The red booths and white, polished tables lining the left side. Yeah, definitely your stereotypical diner. Jack did change one thing though, the uniforms; they used to be the classic diner girl poodle skirt outfits.

On my way to the back several of the regulars greeted me like old friends. I smiled and continued on my way. No one noticed the smile was fake.

"Hey, sorry it took longer than expected to get here." Jack was in the back with the other cooks, well, cooking.

She looked over at me, silently taking everything in. "It's no problem, but are you alright? You sounded awful on the phone."

"Yeah, everything's fine. I have a bit of a sore throat, nothing to worry about." I smiled at her, internally praying she bought it.

She nodded. "Alright then. Can you start taking orders?"

I just nodded and grabbed a note pad and a pencil and went back to the front. It worked, I fooled her, again. Half of me was thrilled that I didn't have to tell her, the other half was screaming for her to notice something was wrong. Just as I got out of the back, a man walked in and sat down at one of the booths. I went over and put on my cheeriest smile.

"Hello, my name's Naomi. What can I get for ya?"

"Hello, Namoi. I would like for you to stop acting happy when you're not."

And that's when I looked at him, really looked. Brown eyes, short-ish brown hair that kind of curled at the front, huge chin, uneven ears, a bowtie, and, all in all, wasn't bad looking. Not that I was looking for another guy, that was the last thing I needed. I stared for a minute, him staring back expectantly, before I remembered to speak. "Excuse me?"

"You head me." I just kept staring. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm the Doctor." He extended his hand to me and, hesitantly, I shook it. "So, Naomi, what's got you so down?"

The way he said my name made it sound important, the way he dragged it out, accentuating all three syllables. His accent helped too, it sounded British, but not _entirely_. I couldn't place it any better than British though. My head was reeling, I couldn't believe this. Some total stranger _knew_, could see behind my facade, when no one else could. "I don't know what you're talking about." I replied, a bit nervously.

"Oh, come on!" He raised his voice slightly, but he wasn't yelling. My eyes widened. Sensing my discomfort, he settled back down. "Alright, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." He took a quick glance at the menu then back at me with a huge grin on his face. "Do you have fish fingers and custard?"

My head cocked to the side a little of it's own accord. I couldn't help it, this man was so strange. I jotted down his order. "Would you like anything to drink, Doctor... Who?"

"Just the Doctor, thank you. Tea." He was still grinning.

"Alright, it'll be just a minute." I told him before hurrying away to the back once more.

"Gosh, Na, you took forever. What? Was the guy telling you his life story?" A lot of the older gentlemen did that here.

I laughed, pining the guys order up for her. "Hardly."

Jack just 'hmm'ed at me. I mentally sighed. _I can't believe I can hide something like this from my best friend, and her not have the slightest idea, but a total stranger can see it._

"Fish fingers and custard? Wow, this guy is weird." Jack laughed, reading what the guy had ordered. I nodded back. _You have no idea._

The rest of my shift went without a hitch_, _but the whole time I could feel the guys eyes on me. Not in the raging perverted way a lot of the other guys here stare at you, but with genuine concern. Who was he? And what kind of name was '_the Doctor_'? Had had to be mad.

* * *

><p>So, what do you guys think, did I get the Doctor's character right? I'm not so sure, it's really hard to accurately portray him. But this is what I have for now. I hope you liked it, and until next time, allons-y! (I know that doesn't work there lol and it's the wrong Doctor, but I like it :P.)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Bigger on the Inside

Chapter 2: Bigger on the Inside

I got home that afternoon and let myself inside, stepping over the remains of the glass dog, and shutting and locking the door behind me. I was exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally. I didn't know what to do with myself. I kicked off my shoes and flopped onto my bed face down. My mind began to wander, and it went where it always did.

Why me? I asked myself. Why is that I'm always the one to get hurt whenever I let someone close? I can't believe I was going to marry that creep. I felt the prickle in my nose telling me tears were soon to follow. I didn't try to hold them back; I was alone. Every man I'd ever loved had done this to me, that or "we just don't click like we used to". What a load of bull! Maybe it was my own fault though. Did I do something to push them away? Not that I remembered, but I had to have done something. Something that made every guy who dated me hate me. Or maybe it was simply who I was that was too blame- not pretty enough, not smart enough, not nice enough. All I knew is that I was sick of it. Sick of all the pain that had been inflicted on me all my life. My own father didn't want anything to do with me. I made a decision, there and then.

I stumbled, tears obscuring my vision and horrible thoughts running rampant through my head, to the kitchen, opened the top drawer, and took out one of my sharpest knives. I knew what I was doing was wrong, knew it was the easy way out, but I didn't care. It was all too much. Every man I had ever been close to, or had even wanted to be close to, had broken my heart. I had been just a game to them. I had been in a state of depression for most of my life. A girl could only handle that for so long before she snapped.

I walked into the bathroom, shut, and locked the door. I took one last look at myself in the mirror. Hideous. Stupid. I pressed the knife against my skin ever so slightly, scared. _Well, at least I know I'm sane, I'd have to be not to be scared._ Just as I was about to do it, I heard a noise right outside my bathroom door. It sounded almost like a fly buzzing. I didn't have time to ponder it anymore, because in the next second the door was thrown open and the man from the diner burst in.

"Stop!" He grabbed the knife away from me before I had to time to react. I stared at him, mouth gaping open like a fish, hands still in the position to end it, though now missing the instrument in which to do it. Then, as if some cue had been given, his arms were around me just as my knees hit the floor. The tears spilled over and down my face as I clung to him- I didn't care that he was a stranger, and possibly mad, I just needed someone to cry on.

Some time later, I had no idea how long we had stayed like that, I released him. It was dark out, my frosted window above my shower, told me.

"Whatever happened to you," He spoke for the first time since stopping me, in a whisper. "is not worth taking your own life."

"You don't know what I've been through," Something hit me. "Wait, how did you get in here? I locked the doors."

He held up what looked to be some sort of strange... pen? "Sonic screwdriver. And I've been through worse, trust me."

"A what?"

"Sonic screwdriver. It's... well, it's a..." He ran a hand through his hair. "It... does all sorts of thing. Unlocking things just so happens to be one of them." He grinned at me.

_Whatever._ "So, you have a screwdriver that allowed you to get inside my apartment to stop me from killing myself. OK... and what _are _you grinning about?" This was _not_ an acceptable time to be grinning!

"Nothing, nothing. Sorry." He somber-ed up. "I'll explain everything later, but, right now..." He held the screwdriver in the air and pushed a button. It made a different noise than it did earlier. "We have to get out of here. We have to get you to safety." He stood up quickly and left the room, leaving me staring after him, not entirely sure what just happened. He popped his head back in. "Well, come on." He said impatiently.

I hurried after him. "Hold on. Why are we leaving? Why do I have to get to safety?"

"Because your grief has attracted the Voractus to you." He said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"The Vora-what?" _I was right, he's mad._ I mean, the way he carried on was a bit charming, but it didn't make up for him being a lunatic.

"The Voractus. They're a race of aliens that feed off sadness, off grief, any strong negative emotion. And they're a lively bunch, a bit odd considering." He shrugged. "Either way, you _don't_ want them getting a hold of you."

I almost didn't want to ask my question, but I knew I had to. "Why? What would they do to me?"

He stopped just outside my apartment complex and looked back at me. "They rip your soul out." My eyes got huge. "Well, after they're done feeding and playing with you, much like a cat plays with a mouse before..."

"OK!" I quickly interrupted him. "I get it, it's bad. So how do we get away? Or stop them or whatever?" I was rambling- because I was terrified. If everything this man, this _Doctor_, was saying was true... I shivered. I didn't want to think about it.

"We don't. I get you to safety then deal with them." He was heading down the sidewalk at a brisk pace.

I stopped by my Beetle. "We could take my car!" I shouted after him.

"No need," he yelled back without even slowing down, "my ship's just around the corner."

I looked back at my car, towards the Doctor, who still hadn't stopped walking, and back again. I huffed and chased after him. "Ship!?"

We rounded the corner into an alley and I just got more confused. "There's nothing here but an old time police box."

As I was saying this, he was walking up to it and unlocking it with a key he pulled out of his pocket. "So, what, you some kind of police man? Like, for aliens?" He didn't say anything, just smiled at me and disappeared into it. I cocked my head to the side; I had a feeling I'd be doing that a lot around him. He didn't show any signs of coming back out so I went over to it and peered inside, expecting to see just him, fiddling with an old phone. So imagine my surprise to find this huge mechanical thing inside this little blue box. I peeked around both sides, to make sure the alley was still there and nothing had changed. That it hadn't all of a sudden grown in the amount of time it took me to look inside. This had to be some sort of illusion, it was the only thing that made sense.

After I had went around and around the box a few times, I finally resigned to go inside. I put one tentative foot in front of the other and looked around in awe. This was amazing. "It's bigger on the-"

"The inside! I know" The Doctor laughed. _So, maybe he isn't so mad._

* * *

><p>Note: I made up my own aliens. I was going to make them be based on real mythology of a creature like that, but I couldn't really find anything I liked, thus the Voractus were born. The word is taken from two Latin words: Vorax- which means gluttonous, and luctus, meaning sorrow or grief. So, Voractus means gluttonus grieft, which I thought worked. I hope it doesn't sound too stupid.<p>

Thank you soooooo so much for reading! Feel free to leave any comments you have, I would muchly appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 3: I Will Protect You

Chapter 3: I Will Protect You

"So, if the Voractus are alien, and humans have basically no knowledge of extraterrestrials, what does that make you?"

"An alien."

Even though I was expecting that answer, I was still shocked. He looked so human! "What kind of alien looks human?"

"Lots of them." He answered simply, beaming at me, like he was clever.

"_Ok_." I dragged it out. "What kind of alien are you?"

"I'm a Time Lord."

"Ah, that makes sense. What's a Time Lord?" He had already explained that his ship was called a T.A.R.D.I.S. and that it could travel through space and time, so the name fit. I still didn't know what one was though.

"We govern the laws of time and space. Or we used to." His mumbled the last part.

I could hear the sadness in his voice, even if he was trying to mask it. "Why don't you anymore? What happened?"

He twisted some knobs and flicked some switches on the tower in the center, mostly to distract himself, I thought. Then he looked over at me with the saddest and oldest eyes I had ever seen. "They're all gone."

I put a hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry."

We were quiet for some time before he spoke" So, do you want to tell me why you're so sad now?"

I hesitated. Open myself up to a man- an alien- I barely knew? _Well, I'm already in his space ship, not much more to lose now. _I felt like I could trust him. He already had sadness, so I wouldn't be burdening him with much more by telling him. "Fine." I sat down in the floor and he did the same. "Three nights ago, four now, I suppose, I was going home from work. I'd pulled a double shift at the diner because on one of my co-workers had called in sick. I got home, started to go to bed, and..." I could feel the tears starting to form. I held them back. "found my fiance and a girl, the who had called in sick, no less," I gave a bitter laugh at that. "in bed together." The tears were teetering on the edge, about to spill over; I let them, and at the same time, felt relief. I told someone. It felt like a weight had been lifted off me.

"What was his name?"

"Wesley Anderson."

He was quiet. I looked over at him, afraid he might have recognized the name. He had his hand over his mouth. I realized he was trying not to laugh. For some reason that made me smile a little- that's when he stopped trying. His laughter was loud and unbridled. "Wesley!? You were going... to marry someone named... Wesley!?" He could barely get it out for laughing so hard.

I found my smile growing. His laughter was infectious and soon I was howling along with him. "I know... stupid, huh?" He only laughed harder. We both sighed, ceasing our laughter after one last chuckle escaped from us. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "Thank you."

He ruffled my hair. "My pleasure."

"So, back to the matter at hand?"

"Yes." He clasped his hands together, then pointed at me. "You are going to stay in the Tardis, you're safe in here. Nothing can get in. The Voractus can't get to you."

"That's another thing, what do these things look like?"

"Do you really want to know?" He asked it very ominously.

"I don't know, honestly." I wrung my hands nervously, trying to decide.

"Well, I might as well tell you, because if I have anything to do with it, you'll never see one in person." I nodded, consenting. "The Voractus are things straight from your nightmares. They're feral creatures, somewhat resembling hyenas on Earth, expect for three heads, eight legs, and two tails." I tried to imagine that in my head and cringed. "Oh, and they have no mouth. They don't need one, they have no vocal chords. They're telepathic." That made it so much worse.

"I never want to meet one of those."

"And you won't, I _promise_. I will protect you."

* * *

><p>Sorry it's kinda short, guys. Also, this whole thing in general is going to be short. I didn't really plan anything out, I've just been letting the story unfold itself, even for me. So it's shorter than I expected. Maybe a couple more chapters and an alternate ending, but I think that's it.<p>

Hope you enjoyed it, sorry it's lacking detail. First draft, just wanted to get it up there. Leave me some feedback, I love that. :D I don't care if you tell me you hated it, it's still feedback. I'm kidding, please don't tell me you hated it lol I think I would cry.


End file.
